Various image editing tools provide an automated correction feature, which may automatically adjust brightness, saturation, focus, contrast, and other image characteristics based on an analysis of the photo. Such correction features allow users to automatically correct color, exposure, and lighting problems in their photos. Unfortunately, for a variety of reasons, a user may not realize that an image might benefit from such correction. Furthermore, from a usability perspective, some users may never even discover such a correction feature within an image editing tool because they do not discern the need for correction. Other operational features (e.g., compression, encryption, reformatting, etc.) of a tool may also escape a user's attention, even when the user could benefit from such features in a particular circumstance.